


nepeta leijon was in a rut

by abramses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: As in like, F/M, Kinda, Trans Characters, dream bubble hopping, requests open, theyre all trans for the most part sorry yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abramses/pseuds/abramses
Summary: series of slash fiction, maybe with a larger plot, if i feel like. will try to update once a week. requests are open, but all pairings are going to include at least nepeta. i've got pretty vanilla taste as far as everything goes so if its something weird that sounds fun ill do my best but one time i spilled candle wax on myself and cried so no promises. anyway stay safe and stay horny i guess. will try to keep chapters about 2000 words at minimum. going to be real this semester i dont have any writing classes so this is what im doing to try to keep up some sort of practice.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Gamzee Makara
Kudos: 3





	nepeta leijon was in a rut

**Author's Note:**

> nepeta x gamzee this chapter. next will be nepeta and jade, and some more plot. i do have an overarching story planned but theres plenty of time for smut. and every chapter is gonna have at least some smut. so yeah like request stuff for the chapter after jade if you'd like. if not im just gonna go with some of my own au stuff.
> 
> chapter contains: straight sex, trans characters, estrus, casual sex, and of course, sexy sexy consent

Nepeta Leijon was in a rut. Not that her life was boring, oh no. The dream bubbles and multiverse nonsense actually kept things very interesting, as a matter of fact. She looked into them as often as she could, and usually it went quite well! There was this one where she and her friends were all solving crimes in space, and always got away just fine from danger, but only by the skin of their teeth. She wasn’t able to focus on it today, of course. Today, the familiar emptiness between her legs was nagging at her, as was the usual, lately. It demanded to fill, or be filled, and the longer she had to deal with it, the less it mattered which one came to pass. She adjusted her jacket and tried to ignore how hot everything seemed to be. Temperature-wise, of course. She tried not to think about the other definition too much. After all, the inhabitants of these bubbles were… well they were people she already knew. As much as she loved Karkitty and a couple others she thought about only in her mind and on her walls, she didn’t want to take advantage of the view like this. It felt weird to her, even if they had no way of knowing. Not that she remained completely innocent up here, of course. Even if she tried to avoid it the best she could, hopping along dream bubbles did occasionally show off some… alone time. 

Her mind wandered to one particular incident, when she first showed up here. She didn’t even really know how to get in and out of bubbles with any kind of certainty at that point. As a matter of fact, she didn’t really know how she managed to ever get out of the first one, but that was really a topic for another time. Her mind was on one thing alone.

[BEGIN INTERMISSION]

Dream bubbles were downright weird, when you really think about them, and this one wasn’t really any different. It seemed like the entirety of this bubble was someone’s bedroom, but she wasn’t really sure whose. Not her own, she knew that. Her room might’ve been messy, but this was a completely different level. Bottles were strewn around the place. She didn’t even want to talk about the posters lining the walls. She had no clue who was on them, but creepy is a universal language, and it was currently being spoken very loudly in her direction.

The festival of freaky was interrupted by the sound of a door opening and a bag crinkling. A lanky troll stood with the doorway open, frozen at Nepetas presence. She spun around quickly to face them.

“Uhhhhhh, are you motherfuckin… supposed to be here?” the troll inquired. “I don’t motherfuckin mind or anythin’, but warning would be nice,”

Nepeta was a little relieved, but her pose was no less tense, ready to pounce at any moment. “Well, no, I-” she started, before she realized the troll before her was extremely shirtless. Like on a scale of one to ten, with one being the least shirtless, and ten being the most shirtless, this troll was definitely at a one. Maybe even a point-five, if it were possible. Nepeta flicked her gaze away. “Uh. No, I’m not. I kinda just… fell in here. On accident.”

The troll nodded. “Hey man don’t fuckin sweat it. Motherfucking miracles, I get it. Heh. Shit rhymes,” they said. “Anyway, it’s cool,” they added. And seemed to just… leave that sentence there.

“I’ll uh. I’ll be out of your fur,” Nepeta said. “I just have to kinda. Squeeze past you,” she added, and moved towards the troll, who happened to be blocking the doorway quite well. Now, Nepeta was small when it came down to it, but this scenario would not be escaped without accidentally touching some skin, even inadvertently. So, she rubbed up against hearty chestflesh, and felt the hard nub of nipple cross her shoulder. “Ope. S-Sorry.”

The troll nodded and laughed it off. “Hey its o-fuckin-kay. Sometimes you touch a motherfuckin boob. And that’s magic,” they said, the last bit getting a wink. A slower wink than usual.

“Uhm. Haha. Yeah, I guess you do! Sometimes,” Nepeta blurted out. Her hand reached for the handle, the door clicked and… didn’t move.

“Somethin motherfuckin… wrong?” Gamzee asked.

“I’m sure I got it, I just have to…” she trailed off. The door still wasn’t moving. She peeked through the peerhole, and was met with the familiar purple light of a wall of a dreambubble. This was a small one. She gulped.

“Having some fuckin trouble with the door? It’s alright. Sometimes shit just doesn’t open,” Gamzee said lazily. He had taken a seat and was popping open a cold bottle of fizzy drink.

The door wasn’t moving, despite Nepeta’s best efforts. “Oh, shoot. I don’t know what to do,” she said, mostly to herself. She turned to Gamzee. “Do you mind if I… stick around fur a bit?” She asked, nervously.

“Nah, I don’t motherfuckin minnnnnd. I only got the one fuckin chair though,” Gamzee said.

“Oh, it’s alright. I’m used to the floor,” she replied, and took a seat. “So uh. How are you?”

“Oh, you know. Shit to worry about, shit I’m not spending time worrying about. That’s how it motherfuckin is.”

“Haha, yeah, I know what you mean. Um. Just letting you know I might be here a while.”

“Oh? Why is that? What’s motherfuckin up?”

“I don’t really know,” Nepeta said as she lay on her back. “I’m all sore lately. And nervous of you. And sometimes I don’t know where I am.”

“Yeah. A motherfuckin lot of people are nervous of me,” Gamzee said in turn. The words hung in the air for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” Nepeta finally said back.

“It’s okay. I don’t let it bother me. Motherfuck, I try not to, anyway.”

More silence.

When Nepeta opened her eyes, she felt a warm weight to her left. It seems sometime during the night, Gamzee had come down to join her on the floor. And he was playing big spoon. Nepeta didn’t know how to feel. Her nethers, however, did.

“U-Um, Gamzee?” she tried, quietly.

“Shhhhhh.” was the reply. Gamzee moved his hand slightly, tracing the side of Nepeta’s pant-covered thigh. Sometime in the night, her overcoat and shoes had come off. She turned her head slightly, to discover them sitting on the chair, neatly folded and stacked. That was nice of him.

Nepeta’s crotch throbbed at his touch. “Gamzee I-”

“I know, motherfucker. Do you want this?” he asked.

“Y-Yes,” she replied meekly.

And Gamzee’s hand moved once more, surprising gently. He reached under her pants, not bothering with the zipper, and slid down her trousers quickly. It was a little hard to do, while they were both lying down, but it didn’t feel awkward. Nepeta bit her lip at the thoughts of what was to come.

Gamzee tossed her pants aside and shifted her so Nepeta was on her back once more. He straddled her, sitting just below her crotch.

“Take off your motherfuckin shirt,” he said. “If you want,” he added.

Nepeta quickly complied. The black fabric was thrown across the room, and there Nepeta was, lying down with her shaft at full attention, in nothing but her simple gray briefs, who were doing little to conceal the situation. In that time, Gamzee had followed suit, except he wasn’t wearing anything beneath his outer clothes. Nepeta shivered with nervousness. It wasn’t her first nude viewing experience, but the number wasn’t in the double digits.

Gamzee’s fuzzy pubic mound ground against Nepeta’s.

“P-Please,” Nepeta mewled, begging for more contact.

And Gamzee complied. He moved down and Nepeta sat up, hands meeting his curly hair as he breathed hot against her lower stomach. Sharp teeth grazed against her inner thigh, before she felt his tongue meet against her panties, lightly coaxing her further erect. She moaned at his efforts, and Gamzee slid down her panties, revealing the throbbing shaft to the cold air.

It was given a line of sloppy kisses from sack to head before Gamzee finally allowed it to enter his mouth. Nepeta meowed and grabbed his hair harder in response, as a drop of precum formed at the tip, quickly licked up by the purple troll’s dextrous tongue. Gamzee gradually took more into his mouth before her shaft was fully engulfed in his warm maw, her head barely reaching into the back of his throat. Gamzee licked at it a couple more times, before pulling off of it with a slurp. Nepeta whined as her shaft returned to the air, colder than ever now that it was covered in purple-tinted saliva.

“How are you motherfuckin liking it?” Gamzee asked, wrapping a hand around her throbbing meat.

All Nepeta could do in response was squirm at his touch. He pumped at her slowly at first, putting extra care in running his hand all the way from head to base, covering every single one of those precious inches Nepeta had to offer. She thrust up to meet him as best she could with a troll in her lap, but it wasn’t enough friction to bring her close.

Gamzee shifted position quickly, bringing Nepeta along with him. Both were limber, and before Nepeta knew what was happening, her shaft was stuck between her stomach and Gamzee’s ass, her on her knees and Gamzee laying face first. He looked back expectantly, grinding against her. And Nepeta needed little more encouragement. After a couple of misaligned prods, Nepeta’s shaft found purchase in Gamzee’s warm and wet nook, and both shivered in pleasure as they met the other.

Gamzee was perfectly accommodating for Nepeta’s shaft, even as it was on the small side. She pumped herself fully into him, slowly. When she found there was no more flesh for her to fit inside, she rested, basking in the moment of two puzzle pieces fitting together for the first time. Gamzee was the first to progress, grinding his hips back against her, silently begging her to start thrusting once more. She pulled her shaft out to the tip slowly, and put it in once more. Again. And Again.

Time was no longer an issue, but soon her slow, nervous thrusts turned into quick and deep motions, accented by her own vocalizations of pleasure. Gamzee didn’t have much to say, but if his breathing was any sign, he was enjoying himself. Nepeta stopped keeping track of all the little things she was used to as she lost herself in the pleasure. She forgot about the sounds of the forest just outside, and the heartbeats of both herself and her prey, and soon her usually regular and practiced breathings was forgotten, and she stopped listening to Gamzee’s as well. Her mind, in its entirety, was focused on the pumping of her shaft in and out, and her desire to breed. She could feel how close she was getting, and felt Gamzee tense up in the same way. Something in her brain was keeping track of that still. It was a skill she didn’t know she had, but the second it made itself known, she realized she had really always been able to tell how much pleasure actions caused, of course she could tell how close mates were to climax. A thousand of these thoughts raced by in the back of her head, her conscious mind still devoted to the process of delivering seed. She pumped, in and out, in and out, accelerating until the rhythm was perfect. She could tell when she was hitting the right spots within Gamzee’s nook, and she could feel herself growing ever closer to delivering her seed as well.

In a couple, final, hard pumps she finally felt the dam break, and tried to warn Gamzee it was happening.

“G-Gah, ah,” was all she could manage as she felt herself shoot into her mate below her. Gamzee let out a final moan as he too climaxed. There wasn’t even time to catch her breath and roll off her partner before her vision went white.

[END INTERMISSION]

She turned over onto her back and started up at her cave ceiling to try to think of anything else, but her mind kept the topic on that of the inappropriate. She sighed and got out her journal. While dream bubbles did have caves, they didn’t do much in the way of electricity. Not that she could use her tablet computer to do much, anyway. No wifi, no communication, in or out. And she missed it! Checking in on friends that weren’t technically yours could only do so much to keep the loneliness at bay. This line of thinking was interrupted by a particularly needy throb down below. Gog. Dammit. You know what? If this was going to be how the day was going to go, she didn’t much get the point in seeing it through to the end. She was turning in early, whether anyone liked it or not.

You know, she really didn’t know what she was expecting, trying to fall asleep with a part of her so ready for action, but this did make sense. The room was massive, and dimly lit. Couches lined the walls, and although they were empty, she knew what would happen as she approached one. There were no signs, or anything but she knew who would show up on which couch, and she knew that, were the situation to evolve beyond a couch, any furniture they desired would show up in its place. Her breath caught in her chest. It was a shipper’s dream to be here. She could summon anyone she desired, she just knew it. She had actually heard, a bit ago, of people getting funny powers, eventually. Maybe hers was the ability to dream of couches with friends on them. Which, as far as powers go, really isn’t a bad draw. Certainly better than something silly like just being lucky, or making a breeze happen. She shook her head at these thoughts. She might’ve had apprehension when the people were real, and that was natural. But this was in her head, she just knew it. And her blood ran hot with anticipation. She took her time walking down the marble stairs to the common area below, and poured over each sofa with delight. They were different materials, of course. The themes demanded it. She paused at a plan, gray couch, that didn’t look very comfortable, before shaking her head. No. Too early for that. This might be her only time here, but that thought never crossed her mind. This was a palace, built for her, right inside her own sleeping skull. And she was going to savor every moment of it.

One couch caught her eye in particular. It was patchwork, really. And smelled like dog. She might not have been too familiar with the human it represented, but something about that alluring canine scent brought her in. The cat thing was an aesthetic choice, of course, and she only meowed when she was in a playful mood for it, but this… oh she knew this would hit all the right buttons. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy being a kitty. And maybe a doggy would appreciate it too? She circled the couch once, before slowly taking a seat.

And like the loveseat had never been empty, Jade was there.


End file.
